european_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Units
'''Units''' Every nations usually have the same units. But there are 2 special units replacing standard units for each nation. For example, Egypt have Slinger instead of archer and Chariot instead of Horseman. Special units also have the unique abilities. Standard Units Standard units have the same battle capability. Meaning, Chinese Musketeers are the same as English ones. Here are the list of Standard units (Note:Lv1 Unit) '''Classical Age''' Barrack: Warrior HP:190 Atk:40-50 Def:25 Move:9 Range:1-1 Cost:100 Stable: Horseman HP:150 Atk:40-50 Def:20 Move:12 Range:1-1 Cost:120 Range: Archer HP:100 Atk:50-65 Def:15 Move:7 Range:1-2 Cost:150 Factory: Ram HP:220 Atk:40-50 Def:5 Move:7 Range:1-1 Cost:175 '''Medieval Age''' Barrack: Spearman HP:290 Atk:60-80 Def:40 Move:10 Range:1-1 Cost:200 Stable: Cavalry HP:245 Atk:60-80 Def:30 Move:12 Range:1-1 Cost:240 Range: Marksman HP:165 Atk:70-95 Def:20 Move:7 Range:1-2 Cost:300 Factory: Ballista HP:315 Atk:50-65 Def:10 Move:7 Range:2-2 Cost:350 '''Empire Age''' Barrack: Swordman HP:400 Atk:90-120 Def:65 Move:9 Range:1-1 Cost:300 Stable: Knight HP:355 Atk:90-120 Def:55 Move:10 Range:1-1 Cost:360 Range: Crossbowman HP:250 Atk:100-130 Def:30 Move:7 Range:1-2 Cost:450 Factory: Catapult HP:440 Atk:70-90 Def:15 Move:7 Range:3-3 Cost:525 '''Discovery Age''' (Units cost additional 10 Techs) Barrack: Musketeer HP:525 Atk:115-155 Def:95 Move:10 Range:1-1 Cost:400 Stable: Dragoon HP:490 Atk:115-155 Def:90 Move:10 Range:1-1 Cost:480 Range: Rifleman HP:345 Atk: 135-180 Def:45 Move:8 Range:1-2 Cost:600 Factory: Cannon HP:565 Atk:85-115 Def:20 Move:7 Range:2-3 Cost:700 '''Gunpowder Age''' (Units cost additional 15 Techs) Barrack: Infantry HP:675 Atk:160-215 Def:130 Move:12 Range:1-1 Cost:500 Range: Machine Gun HP:455 Atk:180-240 Def:50 Move:8 Range:1-2 Cost:750 '''Industrial Age''' (Units cost additional 15 Techs) Stable: Armored Car HP:640 Atk:160-215 Def:125 Move:10 Range:1-1 Cost:600 Factory: Artillery HP:750 Atk:115-150 Def:25 Move:7 Range:2-3 Cost:875 '''Abilities''' ''Infantry'' Marching: Ignore the impact of terrain when marching Shield: -25% damage when attacked by archery units ''Cavalry'' Mobility: Attack again after destroying the enemy Assault: +50% damage to infantry units ''Archery'' Volley: 30% chance that the enemy can't counterattack when attacking Accuracy: +50% damage to cavalry units ''Siege'' Siege: +200% damage to fort Firepower: 50% chance that the enemy can't counterattack when attacking (Siege will also set up fire when the unit is above discover level. For instance Cannon, Artillery.) Special Units Special Units are unique units replacing the standard units. Each nations usually own 2 special units. Some nations might have the same special Units. For example Egypt, Roman Empire, and Carthange have Siege Tower as their special units. But even some nations have the same Special Units, their capablity aren't the same. For instance, Inca slingers have more health but Egypt slingers hit harder. Special Units also cost the same amount of gold as Standard ones. Here are the list of nations and their special units (Note: Lv.1 Units) Some data might be incorrect. It will be fixed soon. '''Angkor''' '''Mahout '''replaces Cavalry (Lv.2 Stable) HP:340 Atk:60-70 Def:40 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Siege (replaces Assault): '''+80% damage to fort units '''Trebuchet '''replaces Catapult (Lv.3 Factory) HP:400 Atk:85-100 Def:10 Range:3-3 Move:7 '''Volley (replaces Firepower): '''75% chance that the enemy can't counterattack when attacking '''Aztec''' '''Jaguar''' replaces Warrior (Lv.1 Barrack) HP:200 Atk:45-55 Def:25 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Ambush (replaces Shield): '''+50% damage when attacked by archery units '''Conquistador '''replaces Knight (Lv.3 Stable) HP:335 Atk:110-130 Def:40 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Ambush (replaces Assault): '''+50% damage when attacked by archery units '''Carthage''' '''Siege Tower '''replaces Ram (Lv.1 Factory) HP:180 Atk:50-60 Def:5 Range:1-1 Move:7 '''Cover (replaces Firepower): '''-40% damage when attacked by enemy '''War Elephant '''replaces Knight (Lv.3 Stable) HP:375 Atk:85-100 Def:65 Range:1-1 Move:9 '''Stomp (replaces Assault): '''+100% damage to infantry units '''China''' '''Fire Dragon''' replaces Ballista (Lv.2 Factory) HP:275 Atk:65-75 Def:5 Range:2-2 Move:7 '''Fire Dragon (replaces Firepower): '''Range attack multiple enemy targets and cause additional damage to them = Note: Unit that suffer from the effect are enemy adjacent to the target. = '''Chu-ko-nu '''replaces Crossbowman (Lv.3 Range) HP:220 Atk:120-140 Def:15 Range:1-2 Move:7 '''Strike (replaces Accuracy): '''+100% damage to cavalry units '''Egypt''' '''Slinger '''replaces Archer (Lv.1 Range) HP:75 Atk:65-75 Def:5 Range:1-2 Move:8 '''Accuracy (improved): '''+75% damage to cavalry units '''Chariot '''replaces Horseman (Lv.1 Stable) HP:165 Atk:40-45 Def:25 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Assault (improved): '''+80% damage to infantry units '''England (UK)''' '''Longbowman '''replaces Marksman (Lv.2 Range) HP:125 Atk:90-105 Def:10 Range:1-3 Move:7 '''Longbow (replaces Accuracy):''' Can attack distant enemies '''Landship '''replaces Armored Car (Lv.5 Stable) HP:600 Atk:190-225 Def:100 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Assault (improved): '''+80% damage to infantry units '''Greece''' '''Chariot '''replaces Horseman (Lv.1 Stable) HP:135 Atk:45-55 Def:15 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Assault (improved): '''+80% damage to infantry units '''Hoplite''' replaces Spearman (Lv.2 Barrack) HP:300 Atk:65-75 Def:50 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Phalanx (replaces Shield):''' +100% damage to fort units '''Huns''' '''Horse Archer''' replaces Crossbowman (Lv.3 Range) HP:270 Atk:110-130 Def:35 Range:1-2 Move:9 '''Mobility (replaces Accuracy): '''Attack again after destroying the enemy '''Hussar '''replaces Dragoon (Lv.4 Stable) HP:500 Atk:130-150 Def:95 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Assault (improved): '''+80% damage to infantry units '''Inca''' '''Slinger''' replaces Archer (Lv.1 Range) HP:115 Atk:50-60 Def:20 Range:1-2 Move:8 '''Accuracy (improved): '''+75% damage to cavalry units '''Tercio '''replaces Musketeer (Lv.4 Barrack) HP:540 Atk:125-145 Def:100 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Armor ( replaces Shield): '''-50% damage when attacked by cavalry units '''India''' '''Mahout '''replaces Cavalry (Lv.2 Stable) HP:340 Atk:60-70 Def:40 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Siege (replaces Assault): '''+80% damage to fort units '''Mercenary '''replaces Infantry (Lv.5 Barrack) HP:700 Atk:155-180 Def:140 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Accuracy (replaces Shield): '''+50% damage to cavalry units '''Japan''' '''Samurai '''replaces Swordman (Lv.3 Barrack) HP:365 Atk:120-140 Def:35 Range:1-1 Move:8 '''Samurai (replaces Shield): '''Combat effectiveness remain constant when HP decreases '''Ashigaru '''replaces Rifleman (Lv.4 Range) HP:360 Atk:150-175 Def:50 Range:1-2 Move:8 '''Mass Fire (replaces Accuracy): '''Attack twice in a row to the enemy '''Persia''' '''Immortal '''replaces Spearman (Lv.2 Barrack) HP:290 Atk:70-85 Def:35 Range:1-1 Move:9 '''Plunder (replaces Shield): '''+15% HP after destroying the enemy '''War Elephant '''replaces Knight (Lv.3 Stable) HP:350 Atk:100-115 Def:60 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Stomp (replaces Assault): '''+100% damage to infantry units '''Roman Empire''' '''Siege Tower '''replaces Ram (Lv.1 Factory) HP:200 Atk:45-55 Def:5 Range:1-1 Move:7 '''Cover (replaces Firepower): '''-40% damage when attacked by enemy '''Legion '''replaces Swordman (Lv.3 Barrack) HP:415 Atk:95-110 Def:75 Range:1-1 Move:9 '''Armor (replaces Shield): '''-50% damage when attacked by archery units '''Russia''' '''Cossacks '''replaces Dragoon (Lv.4 Stables) HP:480 Atk:140-165 Def:80 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Plunder (replaces Assult): '''+15% HP after destroying the enemy '''Grand Cannon '''replaces Cannon (Lv.4 Factory) HP:500 Atk:105-125 Def:15 Range:2-3 Move:7 '''Volley (Replaces Firepower): '''-75% chance enemy cannot counterattack '''Ottoman Empire (Turkey)''' '''Janissary '''replaces Musketeer (Lv.4 Barracks) HP:500 Atk:140-165 Def:80 Range:1-1 Move:9 '''Bravery (replaces Shield): '''There will never be state of low morale and chaos '''Grand Cannon '''replaces Cannon (Lv.4 Factory) HP:500 Atk:105-125 Def:15 Range:2-3 Move:7 '''Volley (Replaces Firepower): '''-75% chance enemy cannot counterattack '''USA''' '''Mercenary '''replaces Infantry (Lv.5 Barracks) HP:660 Atk:190-225 Def:125 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Accuracy (replaces Shield):''' +50% damage to cavalry units '''Gatling Gun '''replaces Machine Gun (Lv.5 Range) HP:465 Atk:200-235 Def:60 Range:1-2 Move:8 '''Austria''' '''Hussar '''replaces Dragoon (Lv.4 Stables) HP:500 Atk:130-150 Def:95 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Assault (replaces Assault):''' +80% damage to infantry units '''Horse Archer '''replaces Crossbowman (Lv.3 Range) HP:270 Atk:110-130 Def:35 Range:1-2 Move:9 '''Mobility (replaces Accuracy): '''Attack again after destroying the enemy '''Germany''' '''Teutonic Order '''replaces Swordsman (Lv.3 Barracks) HP:380 Atk:100-115 Def:70 Range:1-1 Move:8 '''Fury (replaces Shield):''' +50% damage to enemy units when fighting against the enemy '''Viking''' '''Teutonic Order '''replaces Swordsman (Lv.3 Barracks) HP:380 Atk:100-115 Def:70 Range:1-1 Move:8 '''Fury (replaces Shield):''' +50% damage to enemy units when fighting against the enemy '''Longbowman '''replaces Marksman (Lv.2 Range) HP:125 Atk:90-105 Def:10 Range:1-3 Move:7 '''Longbow (replaces Accuracy):''' Can attack distant enemies '''France''' '''Paladin '''replaces Knight (Lv.3 Stables) HP:330 Atk:115-135 Def:45 Range:1-1 Move:8 '''Shield (replaces Assault):''' -50% damage when attacked by archery units '''Spain''' '''Tercio '''replaces Musketeer (Lv.4 Barrack) HP:540 Atk:125-145 Def:100 Range:1-1 Move:10 '''Armor (replaces Shield): '''-50% damage when attacked by cavalry units '''Conquistador '''replaces Knight (Lv.3 Stables) HP:335 Atk:110-130 Def:40 Range:1-1 Move:12 '''Ambush (replaces Assault): '''+50% damage when attacked by archery units '''Korea''' '''Hwarang '''replaces Marksman (Lv.2 Range) HP:160 Atk:85-100 Def:25 Range:1-2 Move:7 '''Armor (replaces Shield): '''-50% damage when attacked by cavalry units '''Fire Dragon''' replaces Ballista (Lv.2 Factory) HP:275 Atk:65-75 Def:5 Range:2-2 Move:7 '''Fire Dragon (replaces Firepower): '''Range attack multiple enemy targets and cause additional damage to them = Note: Unit that suffer from the effect are enemy adjacent to the target. = '''Arab''' '''Mamluk '''replaces Cavalry (Lv.2 Stables) HP:220 Atk:70-85 Def:20 Range:1-1 Move:8 '''Shield (replaces Assault): '''-50% damage when attacked by archery units